Pets, especially dogs and cats, are very popular. Many pet owners allow their dogs and/or cats to live in the house with them, and will often dedicate a chair or portion of a couch to the pet. However, dedicating furniture in such a manner is often not desired because of the resulting damage to, or soiling of, the furniture.
Often, as an alternative to dedicating some portion of a pet owner's furniture to a pet, the owner may purchase a pet bed or pet pillow and place it on the ground or on furniture to give a comfortable resting place for the pet, and to prevent the pet from contacting the furniture. Although such items work well for their intended purpose, existing pet beds are bulky, and often storing the such a large item can be difficult. Thus, an owner may have to live around the pet bed or pillow, or dedicate a significant amount of storage space during periods when it is not being used.